Many organizations and individuals rely on content displays to convey information that, in some circumstances, may be private or inappropriate for particular viewers. Accordingly, individuals may use generic privacy screens, or may even attempt to manually block the displays, so as limit display of such information. In many instances, viewers may change as people enter and leave an area containing the display, resulting in overexposure and/or over concealment of the information displayed.